Shen Xi
|Gender = Female |Age = ??????? |Affiliation = Dragon God Realm |Titles = Dragon Queen |Allies = Hong'er (Best Friend) Yun Che He Ling |Profound Strength = Above Divine Master Realm (Sealed) |First Appearance = Chapter 1302 (Appearance)||Region =Western Divine Region |Realm =Dragon God Realm |Eyes = Azure |Spouse(s) = Yun Che (Dual-Cultivation Partner)|Disciple(s) = |Relatives = Yun Xi (Daughter) |Legacies = Li Suo Legacy|City = Forbidden Land of Samsara|Enemies = Long Bai }}Shen Xi is the (fake) Dragon Queen of the Dragon God Realm. She lives in seclusion in the Forbidden Land of Samsara. Appearance There were no other decorations, and there was no luster of jewels or pearls, and she was wearing nothing more than a simple and ordinary pure-white long robe. Her long hair reached her waist, it had not been combed or tied up in any way, it merely splayed out over her shoulders and across her back, releasing a soft and gently luster. It was as if everything that surrounded him had completely vanished as Yun Che’s mind had gone completely blank. The only thing that was left was that celestial countenance that was even more illusory than a dream. There was no other light, and there was nothing he could think of saying either. It was as if all of the beautiful colors and words, and even the most beautiful illusions were mere pale shadows in front of that celestial mien. Her eyes seemed to hold an entire limpid blue lake, yet at the same time, they seemed to be bottomless holes which would swallow up anything or anyone. But these were abysses that anyone would step into gladly, even if they had to stay there forever. Personality She appears to be a cold and aloof person but seems to still have emotions within her as seen when she cried after seeing Hong'er. Background Her origin and background are mostly unknown. She is somehow affiliated with the Creation God Li Suo due to her ability to use Light Profound Strength. She also knew Hong'er prior to the war between Gods and Devils and was her best friend. She somehow survived the Myriad Tribulations and has since lived in the Forbidden Land of Samsara and is trapped there for unknown reasons. She cannot leave for too much time, otherwise, she would disappear. Shen Xi cultivates every day to break off her fetters. She has left the forbidden land a few times but never outside of the Dragon God Realm. One of these times she helped saved the current Dragon Monarch who fell in love with her. She did not accept him but he still gave her the title 'Dragon Queen' so that nobody else would bother her within the forbidden land. Another time she went and rescued He Ling and let her live in the forbidden land. Plotline When Xia Qingyue arrived at the restricted area along with Yun Che to ask Shen Xi to save him from the Brahma Soul Death-Wishing Mark, she straightly refused and told them to go back. As Xia Qingyue was being too stubborn, she sent her maid, He Ling to tell them to leave. When He Ling detected the aura of her brother, He Lin, in Yun Che's body and asked about him, she kneeled and pleaded Shen Xi to cure Yun Che. As she had previously promised He Ling to find He Lin, she accepted to cure Yun Che under the condition that she will block the memories of the 50 years that she has to be with him to remove the Brahma Soul Seeking Death Seal. When Xia Qingyue broke her and Yun Che's marriage certificate and left, she finally led Yun Che inside to begin curing him. When she was preparing to block his memories, a Dragon Roar countered her profound strength and made her unable to block his memories. As she was inspecting his body, suddenly a vermilion light appeared in front of her, Hong'er. Shen Xi began to cry after seeing that Hong'er doesn't remember her and, between tears, said that they were best friends and asked her about Yun Che's matters. After finding out that Yun Che possesses Sky Poison Pearl, Evil God Legacy and many other secrets regarding him, her attitude towards him changed, to the point where she was ready to give Yun Che her vital yin in order to remove the death seal within 10 years time and to increase his strength so that he could face Brahma Monarch God Realm. She wanted He Ling to became Sky Poison Pearl's spirit so that He Ling will get a purpose to live. She was astonished to find that after obtaining her vital yin Yun Che was capable wielding light profound energy and decided to teach Yun Che Light Divine Arts. She told Yun Che that Dragon Monarch is a junior to her, his life was saved by Shen Xi when he was around Yun Che's age. From that day onwards Dragon Monarch admired her and he knew that she couldn't leave Dragon God Realm's forbidden area and in order to return the favor, he gave her the title of Dragon Queen, so that no one would disturb her. She knew that Dragon Monarch held feelings for her, but she rejected him. Even after being rejected he kept meeting her every 2 months As Yun Che had took her first time she asked him whether he dared to challenge Dragon Monarch to obtain her, to which Yun Che fearlessly answered that, why should he be afraid to face him. She was happy to hear Yun Che's answer. She was surprised to find that Yun Che possessed later half of Li Suo inheritance told him that if could cultivate it in time he can remove death seal within 1 year instead of previous 10 years. She was again surprised by Yun Che mastering first half of Li Suo inheritance within 6 months, as she took thousands of years to cultivate and later half was taught to her by Yun Che. She was proud and surprised to see Yun Che combine Heavenly Tribulation Lightning and Purple Cloud Arts to create his own profound arts. In order to increase Yun Che's strength to Divine King Realm she gave him many pellets which even Dragon Monarch considers as treasures and he has only received 7 in his entire life. She hopes that one day Yun Che will stand above everyone. Some time after Yun Che left and died in the Star God Realm she finds out that she is pregnant with Yun Che's child. She says that the child will be born after 10 years when the seal that binds her is broken. After the heaven chosen children return from their cultivation, she meets with Long Bai who tells her about what has been happening. Before Long Bai leaves however he notices another aura, the child in her womb. After Long Bai finds out that she not only slept with Yun Che, but conceived a child with him he flew into a rage and attacked her. Shen Xi was not prepared to be attacked and because she was pregnant she would not have been able to defend herself, thus Long Bai's attack hit her right in the stomach where her child was. She finds out in horror that her child is not answering her and vows to Long Bai that if her child does not make it, she will come back as a vengeful devil and hunt him to the end of the universe. She then proceeds to jump into the Well of Transmigration. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Medical Practitioner Category:Light Laws Category:Dragon Race